samuraipizzacatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ninjastrike191
Welcome Hi, welcome to Samurai Pizza Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jerry Atric page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teyandee (Talk) 01:49, 17 May 2010 Do you have a picture of Carla Crow wearing her yellow Kimono (dress) with a smile? Carla Crow To answer your question: no. Ninjastrike191 02:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Just asking thank you. One question did you read any of the fan episodes? Fan episodes Yes. They were funny. Ninjastrike191 03:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) The Rescue Team This is my only picture. It is a wallpaper. I don't wan't to be sued. Ninjastrike191 05:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Do you like any of the fan episodes? if so, which is your favorite episode? My favorite when Carla slaps Princess Vi and Carla puts the Princess in her place. I laugh when Princess Vi has a crush on Bat Cat. Also Good Bird got hit in the head and he thinks he's Polly. I laugh when he wear Polly's working clothes (including her underwear) and Polly samurai armor. Good Bird did Polly's moves and finisher move. He even did Polly's pose. Later, Speedy, Guido, and Good Bird wear japanese sailor school uniforms for the crossdressing party. Polly and Carla wear military style uniforms. The Rescue team wear cheerleader outfits. I like when Good Bird crushed the Big Cheese and Jerry Atric with a giant robot arm to get his revenge for the years he worked for them. Good Bird's son I wish someone will draw a picture of him. His son has his mother's eyes, he has his father's black hair and face. Character Pictures Can someone make pictures of Bad Bird 2, Dr. Purple, Dolph, and the other characters that appear in the Fan Episodes (a.k.a. Web Series)?-Fans In the Fan Episodes, Carla easily defeated Princess Vi and Empress Frieda. Carla even slaps Princess Vi because Vi shows no respect to anyone. Please. Also Is there a picture of Bad Bird and Carla getting marry and they have a son. Their first son look a lot like his father, but he has his mother's eyes. -Fans Crossdressing Characters Not just the Big Cheese Crossdressing. Jerry Atric cross dress, the Rescue team cross dress. The Ninja Crows crossdress. Make sure you include the girls' white underwear. The only charcters that didn't cross dress are Polly, Bad Bird, and Guido. --Fans In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress. Is there a way to make pictures of them too? It would have been fun to see pictures of Speedy, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido wearing sailor school girls uniforms. Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird) wears Polly's working outfit (including her pink underwear) and Polly's Pizza Cat Armor. Samurai Pizza Angels What do you think about the Samurai Pizza Angels? Announcement I announce that I'm going to postpone the Fan Episodes for now because, I'm going to type a few Fan Movies. Once I do a few Fan Movies, I'll get back to the Fan Episodes. Coming Soon Fan Episode page 11. If you have friends that like the Fan Episodes tell them.